Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention are related to the field of infusion pump automation and execution of one or more commands generated and triggered remotely. Specifically, one or more embodiments relate to a system and method of qualifying whether one or more commands, prior to executing such commands, may be successfully executed based on a desired infusion state of an infusion pump, a current infusion state of the infusion pump, and a current infusion pump user interface state.
Description of the Related Art
Current solutions for automated medication delivery systems typically involve devices with three main components; a diagnostic device or sensor, a closed-loop control algorithm and an infusion system. Such devices, generally, may be integrated to be part of a distributed system that communicates in a continuous or periodic manner. In using a continuous or periodic manner of communication, typically, the infusion system may involve any number of delivery routes, such as intravenous or subcutaneous routes. Furthermore, using current solutions, the three main device components are usually managed by a higher-level coordination software system that ensures one or more events occur in an appropriate manner.
For example, one typical system for automated medication delivery includes an artificial pancreas or closed-loop control system for managing glucose, wherein insulin levels are automatically adjusted based on a patient's glucose level that may be observed over time. In using such a system, generally, adjustment is directed by an adaptive control system that uses an error factor between observed glucose values and desired glucose values in order to calculate the insulin and/or nutrition quantities that are to be delivered over time. Other similar systems are used for anti-coagulation management, pain management, fluid management, control of cardiovascular parameters and sedation management.
Another example of a current automated medication delivery system typically uses remote commands to initialize an IV infusion, change parameters of the IV infusion, or modify the state of the IV infusion. In such a system, for example, the commands are generated by a caregiver using an input device, or using a computerized decision support system designed to achieve a particular therapeutic objective.
For example, United States Patent Publication 2010/0095229 to Dixon et al., entitled “Graphical User Interface for Glucose Monitoring System”, discloses a graphical user interface for control of glucose with navigational aids, wherein a user may navigate between icons and select one or more outputs that display glucose data. However, the system appears to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
United States Patent Publication 20070213598 to Howard et al., entitled “System for Maintaining Drug Information and Communicating with Medication Delivery devices”, discloses a system for maintaining drug data and communicating with delivery devices. However, the system appears to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
United States Patent Publication 20080320387 to Sasaki et al., entitled “Information Displaying Device and Information Displaying Method”, discloses an information displaying device related to analyzing a graphical user interface screen, to store and manage displayed information for analysis of specified information. The system of Sasaki et al. appears to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
United States Patent Publication 20080041942 to Aissa, entitled “Biometric Multi-Purpose Terminal, Payroll and Work Management System and Related Methods”, discloses a biometric terminal that uses a fingerprint reader, or other biometric information from a user, in order to authenticate the user, and as such provides security. The system and related methods, however, appear to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
United States Patent Publication 20100121170 to Rule, entitled “Fluid Component Analysis System and Method for Glucose Monitoring and Control”, discloses methods and systems for determining concentrations in a sample, such as bodily fluid, for glycemic control. For example, elements of Rule are related to glucose management and patient dosing via a remote communication interface. The systems and methods, however, appear to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
United States Patent Publication 20010051787 to Haller et al., entitled “System and Method of Automated Invoicing for Communications Between an Implantable Medical Device and a Remote Computer System or Health Care Provider”, discloses a system for automatically generating invoices for medical services provided to a patient, where, for example, an implantable medical device is capable of communicating with a communication module, mobile telephone, a means for generating an invoice and a remote computer system. Although the communication module and/or mobile telephone may receive information from the implantable medical device or relay the information thereto, the system appears to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,835,927 to Schlotterbeck et al., entitled “Medication Management System”, discloses a system and method for confirming a medication administration has been correctly programmed, such that a medical database carrier may compare delivery parameters of the medication entered into a medication administration device in order to ensure the medication is delivered in according with medical guidelines. Although information of medication delivery may be communicated between a control system and a caregiver facility, the system of Schlotterbeck et al. appears to lack any teaching or suggestion of an infusion pump automated system that may accept commands to change an infusion state of the infusion pump, and determine if the commands are consistent with a current infusion state of the infusion pump in order to be executed successfully.
For example, United States Patent Publication 20010031944 to Peterson et al., entitled “Drug Pump Systems and Methods”, is directed towards a drug pump system and method, for example, including a computer for remote communication and control of a drug pump that uses a closed loop system for automated testing of the drug pump. The computer, for example, may also simulate the drug pump for training purposes, reprogram the drug pump and test for the operation of the drug pump. In addition, it appears as though data is transferred to and from the drug pump. However, it appears as though the system of Peterson et al. does not disclose or suggest executing infusion commands based on a state of an infusion pump and state of an infusion pump user interface, does not discloses or suggest determining whether the infusion pump is able to execute the command and confirming whether the command has been executed safely and successfully.
In summary, known systems generally include analyzing a graphical user interface; however, using known systems, for example, execution of one or more unqualified commands by an IV infusion pump could be inconsistent, impossible or result in significant safety and security risks. There are no known infusion pump systems that use current infusion pump states and current user interface states to determine whether one or more commands, generated remotely, are qualified to be safely and successfully executed, for example, to change an infusion state of the infusion pump and infusion therapy thereof. For at least the reasons described above there is a need for infusion pump automation system and method.